Haven
by D.P.Master01
Summary: Small One-shot possible two-shot. His only place left was his haven. For she had betrayed him, and until that monent she was his second haven. But now... he must find peace again.


Rhiannon Salceda

Period 7

*I do not own Minecraft

Haven

She had betrayed me.

The harsh winter wind attacked my mostly uncovered face, my eyes mostly left alone due to my sunglasses. Bending skeletons that were once trees tore at the blizzard making it scream in agony. However, very few of said boney figures had the strength to keep their yellowed leaves, despite their strength against the flying snow. Keeping one hand on the reigns to my horse, I pulled the overcoat closer together in a fruitless attempt to keep warm. It almost seemed like the weather was mocking me, mocking me for my foolish beliefs. My foolish beliefs that we would stay together… forever.

How long did she plan to leave me?

Why did she want to leave me?

Did she find someone else?

It was faint, but the lines of the next biome began to make itself clear. I always found it a little odd how Minecraftia worked; one biome would be pouring rain only to stop literally on the edge of the biome that was having the storm, not a single drop would spill over the biomes border. It also seemed strange to me, the placement of the biomes. There never was a pattern, so a luscious jungle might end up next to a scorching desert. Many have tried to figure our weather patterns out before, but it would seem that the biomes would remain just another mystery of the world.

As if someone had snapped their fingers, the wind stopped. I cracked open my eyes the best I could with the forming icicles on them and peered behind me. Whirling snow formed a massive wall that stretched on forever in all ways, roaring and screaming and howling and laughing in all directions. Rubbing my eyes of the remaining ice crystals, I pushed my sunglasses further up the bridge of my nose, faced forward, and snapped the reigns.

With only the water on the path to possibly slow us down, the horse whinnied in complaint as it sped up from a slow walk to a trot. Her hooves hit the cobblestone, created a rhythmic sound in the crisp air. More trees formed a row along the path, their autumn leaves glimmering with, what I believe was, melted snow. As we moved through a decent sized puddle and drops went flying, I couldn't help but remember her. I ended up comparing her to the beauty all around me, her deceitful, beautiful eyes to the leaves, her lying, gorgeous face to the afternoon sun. A couple water drops landed just below the corner of my eye, but in my sadness, they went unnoticed.

The horse and I continued down this eternal path, the sound of the horse's hooves and her occasional whines being my company the whole way. A day or two would pass before we reached our final destination, our final haven from her and her mind games. Very soon, I would either have to start cantering or make a shelter if I wanted to be safe from the monsters.

Night fell. The monsters of the night began to awaken from their slumber and crawled out from wherever it was they disappeared to during the day, assuming they didn't burn first. I lightly kicked my horse, encouraging her to start running.

Skeletons continuously shot arrows at me as I raced down the lit path. Creepers and Zombies would give chase for a while before giving up when they realized they could not catch me. Spiders tried to ambush me from above only to just narrowly miss. I had managed to stay unharmed, except for one arrow I had failed to see. It pierced my shoulder, making me bite back a scream. The two of us did not stop, however, and continued to canter down the path, or else be killed and eaten by the demons of the dark.

As the morning sun once more peeked over the horizon, the mobs began to hide again. As it rose higher, a few did not make it in time and begun to burn. Even though we now had the safety of the sun, we did not stop running. It would take us the rest of today to reach the final haven from her.

The day crawled by. The arrow, which I neglected to pull out, ached with every step the horse took. My despair only strengthened the pain, so I snapped the reigns, trying to make the horse go even faster, though I knew it was probably impossible at this point. As the day neared to a close once more, a large castle-like building began to form, in the distance. Blackened by the evening sun, it grew larger as we came closer.

The draw gate, which was previously closed, was lowered. Another person on a grey horse rode towards us. The person's white t-shirt was a beacon admits the black. Knowing that now we were safe, my horse slowed down to a walk. We slowly made our way towards the other person, who came at us full speed.

I recognized the person as my friend, Deadlox, while he approached. He wore his signature black and green headphones, his hair neatly combed despite the running his horse just did. A confused and slightly worried look was etched onto his face as he came closer, clearly not yet has seen the arrow in my shoulder. He pulled his ash-gray horse to a stop as he came close.

Confused, he asked, "S-Sky? What are you doing back so earlier?" He scanned me over, eyes freezing on the arrow. "You're hurt! Come on, let's get you to the infirmary."

We now trotted side by side in silence. He glanced at me every now and then, clearly wanting to ask something. A few moments of quiet later, he spoke, "Did… did something happen with Dawn?"

I stiffened at the mention of her name. Briskly, I slowly nodded, "… yeah."

Concerned, he gazed at me quietly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. No, I'll… I'll be ok for now." I replied hoarsely. "Let's just… go home."

Deadlox's face remained stoic and he said nothing in return. Turning his eyes to the road, the two of us continued to trot.

I enjoyed the tense façade that was, in a way, peace. The horses' hoofsteps sounded into the air, pulling me down into a slightly dazed sleep. The events of the days prior made me want to let that pull drag me deep into the subconscious of my mind, but I stayed awake the best I could. I knew not what would happen once we reached the safe haven after everyone knew of her betrayal, nor did I care at this point. Reaching the haven, the rest, the break, the shelter from the dark and its monsters was the only thing on my mind. However this thin peace between Deadlox and me at the moment was the only thing I had, the only comfort I could keep.

We will reach the haven soon.

And then I could finally rest.


End file.
